


The Gayroup Chat

by halfwheeze



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Group chat, M/M, Multi, Texting, anyone outside of the party is just mentioned, group message, groupchat, texting fic, the party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwheeze/pseuds/halfwheeze
Summary: [ THE GAYROUP CHAT HAS BEEN CREATED ][Dusty]: ok so listen i kno we're not poly and so the name is technically not accurate but Listen we're all gay so





	The Gayroup Chat

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fun thing I've been sitting on for a while, hope you enjoy!

[ THE GAYROUP CHAT HAS BEEN CREATED ] 

 

[Dusty]: ok so listen i kno we're not poly and so the name is technically not accurate but Listen we're all gay so 

 

[Mike]: bi-erasure,,,

 

[Dusty]: I'M LITERALLY BI 

[Dusty]: WHY IS IT SO HARD TO BE NICE TO YOU

 

[Will]: the gc literally just started and we're already Salty

[Will]: pls calm down

 

[Luke]: you're dating the saltiest person to exist and you're comin for Dustin?

 

[Max]: Mike Wheeler found dead in Miami

 

[Elle]: Please don't kill Mike!

 

[Will]: I would also prefer if we didn't kill Mike tbh

 

[Dusty]: Can't you two just roast Mike for breathing smh 

 

[Luke]: I was legit in the middle of typing the exact same thing 

 

[Max]: Me too tf

 

[Mike]: I feel, frankly, attacked

 

[Dusty]: Tragic

 

[Will]: Did we need a groupchat for a reason or?

 

[Dusty]: Funk! Right, ok

[Dusty]: So i figure this is where we put like work schedules 

[Dusty]: and group memes 

[Dusty]: and idk supernatural updates 

[Dusty]: so every1 stays in the loop 

 

[Luke]: is that

[Luke]: dare i say 

[Luke]: gay?

 

[Dusty]: um,,, bi-erasure,,,

 

[Mike]: i'm gonna yeet myself out of existence 

 

[Elle]: YEET

[Elle]: wait no

 

[Max]: MIKE WHEELER FOUND DEAD IN MIAMI

[Max]: MY GIRLFRIEND FUCKING KILLED MIKE WHEELER

[Max]: SOMEONE PLEASE GIVE HER A MEDAL OR SOME SHIT 

 

[Will]: Mike,,, if you yeet yourself out of existence you can't hold my hand so? 

[Will]: Check and mate

 

[Mike]: oh shit you're right

[Mike]: existence is where i gotta stay i guess

 

[Max]: I guess we're keeping edgy boy

[Max]: I guess I would miss him smh 

 

[Dusty]: we're all best friends here smh 

 

[Luke]: how did i rope myself into so many garbage nerds? 

 

[Dusty]: we're garbage nerds? 

[Dusty]: We are??

 

[Luke]: please don't come for me

 

[Dusty]: YOU WEAR FUCKING BANDANAS 

[Dusty]: YOU HAVE STAR WARS S H E E T S 

[Dusty]: WE'RE 16

[Dusty]: I HAVE WATCHED YOU REPLACE THE LENSES IN YOUR BINOCULARS 

[Dusty]: YOUR BIGGEST CRUSH BEFORE ME WAS HAN FUCKING SOLO 

 

[Luke]: i said pls

 

[Will]: ok but what mlm didn't have a crush on han tho 

 

[Mike]: me? 

 

[Dusty]: me? 

 

[Luke]: Y'all are the weird ones, not me and Will 

[Luke]: y'all don't know

 

[Dusty]: it's bc we're not bottoms, m

 

[Luke]: DO NOT COME FOR ME 

[Luke]: AND DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'RE A TOP YOU RAT

 

[Will]: 👀

 

[Mike]: I'm calling Hopper, I just witnessed a murder

 

[Dusty]: I

[Dusty]: AM

[Dusty]: A

[Dusty]: SWITCH

 

[Luke]: So am I you fucking ratboy 

[Luke]: You just weren't in love with Han Solo bc you're fuckign weird

 

[Will]: I mean I'm a bottom and I still love Han so

 

[Dusty]: T E A 

 

[Max]: Real Tops Were Into Leia 

[Max]: Change My Mind 

 

[Dusty]: Confirmed I am not a top 

 

[Max]: Or Luke I guess 

[Max]: Luke Skywalker is a Sub

 

[Dusty]: Redacted I am a top 

 

[Luke]: NO YOU'RE NOT

 

[Mike]: What if you were into Yoda

[Mike]: THAT WAS A JOKE DON'T COME FOR ME 

 

[Elle]: That's not a furry 

[Elle]: but i still do not like it 

 

[Max]: asdfghjkjhgfdsdfgh

 

[Dusty]: eghjhgfdfghjh

 

[Luke]: sdfghgfdsdfgh

 

[Will]: sdfghkjhgfdsdfgh

 

[Max]: get fuckin SMOKED wheeler 

[Max]: my girlfriend, everybody 

[Max]: Mercin Mike Wheeler twice in a goddamn row 

[Max]: We stan a queen 

 

[Mike]: I wish I was dead

 

[Will]: That's still a no from me, babe 

 

[Max]: Right in front of my fucking salad? 

 

[Elle]: You should eat more salad

[Elle]: I want you to be around a long time 

[Elle]: I'm going through health talks with Hopper right now 

 

[Luke]: Right in front of /my/ fucking salad? 

 

[Dusty]: I mean I can tone down my Valentine's gift for you if you don't want romancy stuff rn

 

[Luke]: no, pls and thanks, carry on 

 

[Will]: 👀👀👀👀👀👀

 

[Max]: the Materialistic Baby Lucas is Exposed RN 

 

[Elle]: Is wanting gifts a bad thing? 

[Elle]: Do you want me to stop? 

 

[Max]: THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT 

[Max]: CARRY ON 

 

[Will]: The absolute Drama

 

[Mike]: I know right this is messy af

 

[Will]: I know you are not talkin 

 

[Max]: K I L L E D 

 

[Dusty]: Mike Wheeler 

[Dusty]: Announced DEAD

[Dusty]: In MIAMI 

 

[Elle]: How did he get to Miami? 

 

[Max]: It's a meme babe

 

[Dusty]: I'm callin Hopper, we have a murder on our hands 

[Dusty]: Looks like a domestic

 

[Will]: We don't live together? 

[Will]: Also it wasn't even that bad

 

[Mike]: You should see how mean he is to me when we're alone 

[Mike]: Oh no 

 

[Dusty]: fsdgtfhnjmngfdsghj

 

[Max]: efrgtfdefgthj

 

[Luke]: I'M KINKSHAMING 

 

[Will]: I know Lucas Sinclair is not kinkshaming me and my boyfriend.

 

[Max]: HJGHTFDESDGHJHGF

 

[Dusty]: As the collateral damage of this roasting 

[Dusty]: I don't deserve this 

 

[Will]: You didn't wanna love on Han Solo and you are not valid 

 

[Luke]: I mean i didn't exactly wanna /love on/ him either 

 

[Will]: Shut your nasty mouth my mother exists and she deserves better 

 

[Luke]: You're so right 

 

[Dusty]: I apologize to the energy of Joyce Byers

 

[Will]: She won't understand but i'll still pass it on

 

[Dusty]: Thank you for your service 

 

[Max]: Y'all are so fucking weird 

 

[Dusty]: Only gay people and southern ppl use y'all 

[Dusty]: I love being a gay people

 

[Max]: Oh, mood? 

 

[Elle]: You are both only one person 

 

[Mike]: I was about to say that 

 

[Dusty]: Elle you're valid and I love you 

[Dusty]: Mike, shut up, you crusty bitch 

 

[Mike]: WE LITERALLY GAVE THE SAME SENTIMENT 

[Mike]: THIS IS MIKEPHOBIA 

 

[Luke]: Did u rlly just 

 

[Max]: how are you so straight

 

[Dusty]: sdfghgfdfghj

 

[Luke]: My ex girlfriend is the Queen of insults

 

[Dusty]: You dated for two weeks in eighth grade. 

 

[Mike]: My ex girlfriend is the queen of flower crowns and being an angel 

[Mike]: My boyfriend is king of those things 

[Mike]: I love the Byers-Hopper family 

 

[Dusty]: I don't even have to roast u 4 that that sounds so incestuous

 

[Will]: As much as I love my sister, that is also a no from me!

 

[Elle]: Also a no from me in the future

[Elle]: Thank you tho!

 

[Max]: Rejected by the nicest people in this fucking gc 

[Max]: get SMOKED 

 

[Mike]: Why did we need a gc again. 

 

[Dusty]: Oh yeah! 

[Dusty]: Okay, so I work both Friday and Saturday night this weekend, 

[Dusty]: and Luke works Sunday 

[Dusty]: and Steve works Thursday 

[Dusty]: Steve did Not want to be in this gc 

[Dusty]: bc, and i quote, "none of u kids know how to Sleep and i'm tired and Gay" 

[Dusty]: to which i said, you know, fair 

 

[Will]: frgtfhgfdsfghj

[Will]: Why am i Steve 

[Will]: big fuckin mood, dad

 

[Luke]: Will Byers called Steve Harrington "Daddy"? Not Clickbait!

 

[Will]: Punctuation goes before the quotation mark, Luke 

 

[Luke]: Will Byers called Steve Harrington "Daddy?" Not Clickbait!

 

[Will]: Better, thank you 

[Will]: Also, why deny that when you'd still roast me anyway 

[Will]: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

[Luke]: Can't u just get defensive like every1 else 

 

[Dusty]: don't call my dad daddy it's weird 

 

[Mike]: Steve isn't even old enough to buy alcohol you freaks 

 

[Dusty]: You're just mad bc your dad is Boring and kinda an Asshole 

 

[Mike]: okay, tea

 

[Max]: Remember when my brother tried to fuck your mom? 

 

[Mike]: YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BRING IT UP 

 

[Dusty]: BAD POST OP 

 

[Luke]: SOMEONE CALL HOPPER 

 

[Will]: i am disgusted, i am revolted, i spend my whole life loving our lord and savior jesus christ and this is the thanks i get - 

 

[Elle]: I put down my phone for half a minute

 

[Will]: I'm so sorry, Elle 

 

[Elle]: It's okay 

[Elle]: Remember when Max's brother tried to fuck Steve? 

 

[Max]: GTHNJMGTFESDGFTHJM

 

[Will]: ELLE NO 

 

[Luke]: WE AGREED 

 

[Dusty]: wait what??? whomst??? whenst??? 

 

[Elle]: oh no 

 

[Luke]: ELLE 

 

[Elle]: I thought you guys told him!!

[Elle]: I'm sorry!!

 

[Dusty]: Actually? I'm better not knowing 

 

[Max]: remember when steve boned my brother 

 

[Dusty]: he did WHAT 

 

[Luke]: Maxine you are a drama grubbing lesbian and you deserve dirt 

 

[Max]: that's fair 

 

[Dusty]: when i beat the heckin out of billy hargrove 

[Dusty]: call an ambulance 

[Dusty]: bc neil hargrove deserves the bill 

[Dusty]: of his son's fancy cab ride in the woowoo wagon

 

[Max]: fgfedfghjkjhgfdfghjk

 

[Luke]: MY BOYFRIEND 

[Luke]: LIFELONG PACIFIST 

[Luke]: FUTURE VETERINARIAN 

[Luke]: ULTIMATE ANGEL 

[Luke]: DUSTIN HENDERSON 

[Luke]: I AM IN LOVE WITH HIM 

 

[Mike]: Dustin get your mans 

 

[Dusty]: he was ur mans first 

 

[Mike]: IT WAS ONE WEEK 

 

[Luke]: it was two weeks w elle

[Luke]: u call her ur ex 

[Luke]: frankly im Hurty 

 

[Mike]: i s2g 

 

[Will]: it's bc he likes to tell people i'm his first boyfriend 

[Will]: it's actually really cute 

 

[Max]: The cops? called 

[Max]: Mike? exposed

[Max]: Dicks? out 

[Max]: Mike is forcibly taken to gay baby jail 

 

[Mike]: I hate this fucking family 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me @halfwheeze on tumblr!


End file.
